Awakened in a Fantasy
by Ulimategamerz13
Summary: A boy is thrown into the game and so is his friend. Will he ever go back home and find his friend? WARNING: This is my 1st time ever writing something so don't be bitchin' at me for writing so stupidly.
1. Chapter 1

Awakened in a Fantasy: Chapter 1

Well its been 3 weeks since school started. I just got out of school, thank the lord. I thought I was in the clear when my friend Quinn showed up.

"What do you want, Quinn?", I grunted.

"I want you to come over to the youth house today.", Quinn said.

" Sorry Quinn, but I got to go home and relax." I said.

**(just to let you guys know, the youth house is a little arcade in my town where kids can go after school.)**

Quinn grunted, "Fine, I'll go with Levi then."

"Ok then, I'll walk with you though." I said.

We walked for about ten minutes when I got to my house.

" What are you doing this weekend?" Quinn asked.

" Didn't think about it I think I'll just play games and hang out. I have a lot of free time on my hands." I exclaimed.

" Well, see you at school." Quinn said.

He walked away and I waved. I was relieved when I got in the house.

" Awesome! Jordie wont get back till 7 and mom wont be home till 4:30." I yelled.

I went into my bedroom and jumped on the bed and passed out. I woke up 2 hours later. I went into the kitchen and found a note on the table. It said:

"Hey Quentin,

Diane and I went out to the bar. Jordie is spending the night at a friend's house. I bought a Digorno. It's in the fridge. Love ya! MOM"

" Frickin A! I have the whole house to myself!" I yelled. I poped in the digorno and waited 20 minutes, took it out, cut it, and took three slices and poped them on my plate. I went into my bedroom and thought of what to do next.

" Aha! I'll play a game I haven't played in a while." I said.

I scavaged through my closet. Digging thick and thin through my PS2 games. Until I got to the pile of PS1 games. I randomly grabed one and pulled it out. It was Final Fantasy IX.

" Perfect!" I yelled. I took out a PS1 memory card and putted it into my PS2. Then, I got the feeling someone was watching me.

" Boo!" Quinn yelled.

" Holy shit!" I screamed.

Quinn came into my bedroom and sat down on my bed.

" What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

" You said I could sleep over, remember?" He said.

"Oh." I said.

"What are you playing?" he asked.

"…Final Fantasy IX." I said.

" Can I watch?" he asked.

" Sure, why not?" I exclaimed.

I started the game. I was surprised my PS2 could actually handle a PS1 game for once. When I got to the part where Vivi looked up at the airship it froze right at the part where Vivi looked up.

" God dammit! Cant this stupid thing go through one CGI cutscene?" I yelled.

Then Quinn looked scared when I look to my door it was slowly closing. I ran to my door and it wouldn't open. I was trying franticly to open it. I was really starting to get scared.

" What's doing on!" Quinn yelled.

" I don't know! I feel like in a twilight zone episode!" I yelled.

Then I looked to where Quinn was and flashing lights were around the room. Quinn and I stared in horror to see a hand come out of my TV screen.

" Quentin, I'm scared shitless." Quinn said.

" You're not the only one." I said.

When the hand fully came out of the screen it grabbed Quinn and was pulling him in.

" AAAAAAHHHH!!" Quinn screamed.

" You're not going anywhere!" I screamed.

I ran after Quinn and grabbed his legs holding on for dear life. Half of his body was in the tv screen. Another hand came out of the screen it looked at me for a few seconds and said:

" You are the one!" It screeched.

It grabbed my head and pulled me in and I felt a streak of electricity go through me. I passed out and fainted and Quinn and I got sucked into the TV screen.


	2. The Beginning of an Adventure!

The Beginning of an Adventure

It was dark, very dark. I started thinking to myself, "Am I dead? Where am I? I feel so…strange."

I suddenly felt a thud and a shock went through my body, and I felt the sun pound on me all of a sudden. I had my eyes closed I was scared to open them. When I brought up the courage to open them the sunlight was in my eyes. I got up immediately. I looked at myself to see my clothes, I had on a light blue leather shirt, heavy leather pants, a black headband, purple wristbands, red neckbands, and iron boots. When I looked up to see my surroundings I was shocked. That's when I realized I was in Final Fantasy IX. I was spazzing.I also checked for the 5.00 dollars I had in my pockets. When I checked I had 5000 gil.

The first thing I did was go to the weapon shop.

" What'ca need son?", the shop owner asked.

" Just looking around.", I said.

For 5 minutes I was looking around when I finally found a weapon I wanted.

" How much for this katana?", I asked.

" 3000 gil", he said.

For a minute I thought about it when I made up my mind.

" It's worth it.", I said to myself.

" I'll buy it.", I said to the shop owner.

" Thanks, have a nice day.", he exclaimed.

" You, too!", I said while I went out the door.

That's when the thought came to me, I remembered that Quinn got sucked in with me. For half an hour I was asking people if they saw a boy with glasses. They all said no. When I went running around that's when the adventure began. I was running too fast and bumped into Vivi.

" I'm so sorry, are you okay?", I asked.

" I…I think so.", Vivi exclaimed.

" Sorry I bumped into you.", I said.

"It…it's okay.", he said.

" Have you seen a boy with glasses, his name is Quinn.", I asked.

" Sorry I haven't", Vivi said.

My head went down in disappointment.

" I'll keep a sharp eye out though.", Vivi said trying to cheer me up.

" Thanks, where are you going?", I asked.

" I'm going to go see a play at Alexandria Castle called I want to be your Canary.", he exclaimed.

" It's okay to say no to this, but can I go with you?", I asked.

Vivi tipped his hat thinking about it for a while. He finally made up his mind.

" Sure I'll let you go with me, but you don't have a ticket.", Vivi said.

I started to check my pockets for anything. I felt something square and pulled it out. "A….a ticket?", I thought to myself.

" Oh, I have one already.", I said.

" Okay, let's go." Vivi said.

When we got to the ticket booth when we cashed in our tickets I knew what was going to happen, he said the tickets were fake.

"No!", Vivi yelled.

" Don't worry Vivi maybe next time!", I said to him.

" Hey, don't worry kid!", the ticket booth guy said, " Here, have these cards."

"Go see Alleyway Jack to see how to use them", he said.

" Thanks!", I said. Vivi was already going towards the alley when I said thanks.

Vivi and I went into the alleyway.

" Hey be careful, kid!", the guy on the ladder yelled.

When he was gone a little rat kid came out of the blue and took the ladder.

" You're the ones who's tickets were fake right?", the rat kid asked.

Vivi and I both shook heads.

" I can get you to see the show, but you have to be my slaves,", the rat kid said.

"Fine.", I said.

"Sure.", Vivi said

" Well come on!", the rat kid yelled.

He put down the ladder and all of us climbed the ladder.

" What's your names?", the rat kid asked.

"Mine's Vivi.", Vivi said.

" My name is Que…", I paused and thought of a different name I knew mine sounded unusual.

" ….Seth.", I finished.

" Mine's Puck", Puck answered.

Then we jumped from building. I was having fun! I thought that every boring day was just the same for me, but THIS, this is the beginning of a real adventure!

--

Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading this and have a good day!


	3. The Play The Escape

**Well, here it is! Ch.3, my third one in two days hope you all enjoy!**

**--**

While I was thinking about how I got into this world, I was jumping from roof to roof.

When we finally got there, there was an opening in the wall.

" Come on!", Puck said.

When we got there we got to the play. We made it just in time. We all clapped as the play started. I sat down on the floor and completely forgot about my worries. I started thinking about the future ahead. I thought about going along for the ride and trying to find Quinn. " I think if I do this I might find him in Lindbulm.", I said to myself.

"Vivi…", I said.

Vivi looked at me.

" What would you do if you were looking for someone and you couldn't find them?", I asked.

" Hmm, I don't really know", he said, " I guess I would still look for them."

"hmm, okay", I said.

For half an hour we were watching the play. To be honest I almost fell asleep because I was so tired.

" Halt, peasants!", a guard caught us.

" uh oh!", I said.

Vivi, Puck, and I started running from the guards. When we got to the stage running from the guards I knew what would happen next.

" Fools, im outta here!", Puck left.

When we got to the stage the play was over and Garnet was on the ground, guards were coming after us, and I didn't know what the hell would happen next.

"Fire!", Vivi yelled.

His fire spell caught Garnet's cloak on fire instead of the guards.

" OH, HOT HOT!", Garnet screamed.

Vivi fell to the floor and the airship left the castle.

" You okay kid?", Zidane asked helping Vivi up.

" Yeah, I guess.", Vivi exclaimed.

" Who are you.", Zidane asked me.

" Just call me Seth.", I said.

" Wait a minute!", Steiner started, " Princess you're coming back to the castle now!"

" Sorry Rusty! She isn't going with you.", Zidane said.

I then saw a giant fireball coming towards us.

" What is that?!", I said pointing to it.

" It's a Fireball!", Zidane yelled.

" You're not going anywhere with the princess!", Steiner said.

Immediately we went into battle. I quickly went to Vivi and asked

" Could you cast fire on my katana?", I asked him.

" Okay, I'll try.", Vivi said, " Fire!"

" Fire Raid!", I said.

I immediately knew I had to steal that move system from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. I threw my katana and it was like a boomerang on fire and it hit Steiner twice.

It came back to me and everyone stared at me.

" More fighting, ask questions later.", I said.

We continued the fight for 5 minutes to try to convince Steiner to look behind him when the fireball blew up the airship continued until it got to the Evil Forest. It went haywire and fell into the forest. While it fell it was swaying everywhere. I fell to the side of the ship holding on to the rail for dear life. Zidane and everyone else tried to pull me up, but I couldn't hold on any longer and fell. Like the airship, I was falling through the sky. I passed out while falling and couldn't remember anything after that.


	4. Evil Forest

**Yay! Chapter 4. hope you all enjoy!**

--

" Am I truly dead now?", I started thinking, " Where am I now?", " Is this all a dream?"

I started thinking about how I got into this mess and how can I get home. Then I felt myself on the ground. I then knew I wasn't dead. When I opened my eyes I was on the ground.

" How the hell did I survive?", I said to myself.

I looked to my right and I was next to the airship.

" I hope everyone's okay!", I said.

I ran inside the entrance Zidane was inside.

" You ok, Seth?", he asked.

" Never better, where's everyone else?", I asked him.

" I'm going into the Evil Forest to see if I can find them.", Zidane told me.

" Let me go with you.", I said, " I may not have had any fighting experience at all, but I know my way around a katana.", I said.

" Ok, then let's go.", Zidane said while we left.

We went through the Evil Forest looking thick and thin, while all the while I was starting to learn how to handle a sword. We finally got to where everyone was and I got to where 

Vivi was.

" What's that?", I said.

" Release the princess at once!", Steiner yelled.

" As if it's going to listen to you.", Zidane and I said.

We both went into battle with that cage enemy. It looks a little bit like Parasite Cage from Kingdom Hearts. Zidane went into trance when we went into battle.

" What was that light?", Steiner said.

" I don't know, somehow it rises my power.", Zidane said.

" C….could it be Trance?", Steiner said.

" Okay, then let's get him!", Zidane said.

Zidane used his Release Energy Trance attack on the cage twice and it got away with Garnet.

" I..im sorry I didn't cast anything…I was too scared.", Vivi said.

Then out of the blue another one of those cages caught Vivi. We automatically went into battle. I felt a surge of light energy went through me.

" That's a trance, use it now boy!", Steiner said.

Then I figured, " Okay, so far ive been copying moves from Kingdom hearts re: Com, might as well keep going." Then when I decided my first trance attack.

"Ars Arcancum!", I yelled. 

I then raced towards the enemy and used that berserk attack from Re: Com. When I was done using it everyone stared at me, even Vivi.

" Less talking, more fighting!", I yelled.

We continued the fight until it freed Vivi.

" Thanks, everyone.", Vivi said. 

Then the cage monster let out a sigh. 

" Uh, oh!", I said.

I immediately jumped out of the way with Zidane and everyone fell down on the ground. Zidane and I had to carry everyone back to the airship. After everyone was given the antidote, I sat down to take a little nap myself. I woke up after everyone was talking about going after Garnet. I still pretended to be asleep to hear in.

" We should also take that boy with us.", Steiner said.

" Why, he's just only a few years ahead of Vivi.", Zidane said.

" Fool! Did you see that attack he did?", Steiner continued, " There's no way I could have done that!"

I heard Zidane come in to ask me something.

" Would you like to come with us?", Zidane asked.

" I wonder if I could find Quinn.", I murmered.

" Of course you can!", Zidane said, " I'll help you find him."

" Thanks I'll go with you then!", I said.

"Great! Let's go!", Zidane said.

We went through the Evil Forest, slicing and dicing the monsters that got in our way and I also learned Blizzard Raid!

" We're finally here!", I said.

" Let's fight!", Zidane.

" I will not let you help in rescuing the princess!", Steiner said.

" You want to fight him yourself rusty?", Zidane said, " Ready Vivi?"

We went into battle with the plant. I shot 2 Fire Raids at it and Steiner used 3 Fire Swords. Blank showed up and helped us fight. I wasn't exactly fighting since I had darkness. When we won it was destroyed.

" Let's get going!", I said.

Steiner took Garnet and made her take the medicine.

All of a sudden, the plant's babies were after us. We started running .I found eye drops in my pocket and used them. I could see again, even though we were running for our lives. Suddenly Zidane stopped.

" The whole forest is after us. Blank, take care of everyone.", he said.

" What?", Blank said.

I knew the forest was entirely after us. I started running as fast as I could. I was in the back with Zidane, Blank was caught in a monster's grasp. He threw the map at Zidane, who caught it. We started running for dear life. We got out luckily, but one of the vine's spikes left a gash on my chest, I passed out from the pain. All I could remember anyone saying before I passed out was, " Hurry someone help him!"

--

**I know this chapter might beem bland, but please I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
